The present invention relates to a water tap for water flow control.
The conventional water tap is generally operated through turning or key button control. The common disadvantage of the turning type water taps is that excessive force which is applied during turning tends to damage the water cushion. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,163 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 319,204 which was rejected, the present inventor disclosed two different key button operated water taps. Disadvantages of the key button type of water tap as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,163 are outlined hereinafter. (1) It has a complicated inner structure (approximately 25 internal parts are used). As a consequence, high frequency of parts damage can not be eliminated; (2) Flexible water flow control is not possible. In case of excessive down stroke of the key button rod, the key button rod must be moved to the upper limit position and pressed downward again to a suitable position; (3) The heavy striking force of water flow may force the key button rod to vibrate during maximum quantity of water discharging, to further cause the gang gear of the key button rod move away from its engaged position with the stop body; (4) If the water pressure reducing limit of the water pressure reducing mechanism is set at 5-lb, water keeps flowing therein when water pressure is below 5-lb, and the down stroke of the key button rod will become more difficult; and (5) If the water pressure reducing mechanism starts to operate when water pressure exceeds 5-lb, the quantity of water flow which flows out of the water pressure reducing mechanism is relatively reduced, and it will be difficult to obtain a big quantity of water flow at this moment. In the water tap disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 319,204, there is a valve gate mechanism which can efficiently eliminate the problem caused by water pressure. However, its complicated inner structure reduces its service life and increases its manufacturing cost.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a water tap which can efficiently eliminate the afore-mentioned problems.
An embodiment of the present invention includes a handle inserted in an oblique track on an upper cap and secured to a pressure rod in a cylindrical body. The displacement of the handle within the oblique track drives the pressure rod to move up and down to further control the angle of deviation of a valve element so as to control the quantity of water which flows out of the cylindrical body through a water discharging pipe.